the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Sagong Min-Su
Sagong Min-Su is a former South Korean special operations operative turned vigilante detective. He has a violent past: having been traumatized by multiple tragedies, he has become a withdrawn, quiet, reclusive person. He joined the South Korean military in 2000, and in 2009, he became an operative for the National Intelligence Service for South Korea. He retired in 2011 and married a beautiful Korean woman, who was later murdered by Indonesian gangsters in 2012. Soon after, his mother was killed during a botched burglary and his father was assassinated by the Italian Mafia while on a business trip to Italy. Since 2019, he has lived life a reclusive, quiet, and passive aggressive individual. He currently makes a living as a pawnshop owner, but also spends his time blogging. Biography Early years He was born in South Korea on August 23, 1977. He has a violent past: his grandparents were killed by the Italian Mafia sometime after he was born. Military career and family losses He joined the South Korean military in 2000, and in 2009, he became an operative for the National Intelligence Service for South Korea. He retired in 2011 and married a beautiful Korean woman, who was later murdered by Indonesian gangsters in 2012. Soon after, his mother was killed during a botched burglary and his father was assassinated by the Italian Mafia while on a business trip to Italy. Since 2019, he has lived life a reclusive, quiet, and passive aggressive individual. Meeting Olivia Martin TBA War with the syndicate TBA Personal details Personality Since 2019, Sagong Min-Su has lived life a reclusive, quiet, and passive aggressive individual. He used to be very talkative, but after losing much of his family he became a quiet, almost introverted person. Habits and beliefs Sagong Min-Su has a habit of muttering to himself often, as a means of partially suppressing his thoughts from the outside world. He admits that this does not always work, but he still maintains that he does it out of habit. Sagong Min-Su is an extreme supporter of the pro-life movement. His convictions have led him to say a lot of rather extreme things about abortion: in an interview with Fox News regarding controversial Internet posts, he has revealed that he views abortion as a form of homicide and he frequently calls pro-choice supporters and abortion clinic staff workers "serial killers" (a view shared by other characters such as Ava Clancy and Edward Maglio). During a 2013 interview on CBS, he said the following: In another interview conducted by KPLR, Sagong repeatedly put the pro-choice movement "on blast", calling it "the next generation of Ted Bundys and Jeffrey Dahmers in the world." He also claims that it is hypocritical for state governments to outlaw animal abuse, but strip unborn children of their rights as humans. He frequently argues that "life in a broken foster home is better than being stripped of the right to live." Those who disagree, Sagong has been known to label as "Psychopaths." Sagong Min-Su is also critical of LGBTQ rights, claiming that it is "hypocritical" for people to want the state to decide what marriage is, but also argue that the state has no right to tell the people what to do with their bodies. Gallery Expect a call.jpg Sagong Min-Su injured.jpg Sagong Min-Su after makeover.jpg Sagong Min-Su vs. car.jpg Meet Sagong Min-Su.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies